Itchy Feeling
by Xtraitor
Summary: Hiccup's got a little problem from his childhood. This takes place after the movie. Some of the stuff in this is totaly made up. Hope you like it and please R&R. This is my very first story yay!


**A/N: I was bored and decided to write this little story. It was a spur of the moment thing because of things at school. Someone at school has lice and that person is in my brother's grade so that made me nervous because I don't want him coming home with it so... on to the story. Hiccup has (drum roll) LICE!**

Itchy Feeling

"How did you get lice?" my father asked giving my head a good scrub down.

"I don't know," I said, trying to get my hands in between my dad's to scratch my head. He saw what I was trying to do and slapped the hand that managed to get through.

"Don't scratch."

"I can't."

"Put your hands at your sides and leave them there." I did but every now and then I twitched from not being able to scratch.

"Now go dry your hair," my dad said, making a small gesture in no particular direction. "And don't scratch!" he added as I ran out of the kitchen to get a towel. I stood in the doorway drying my hair violently. "Did one of your friends have lice?"

"No. Not that I know of, no," the underside of the towel felt really good against my irritated scalp.

"Did any of them have lice at one time?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Were you wearing a hat yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Where is it?" I pointed to the hat lying in the center of the room. My dad picked it up and shook his head. "At what other time did you wear this."

"Uh, yester-"

"Besides yesterday."

"Um..." I knew I had worn it at some other time but I couldn't remember when. Then it hit me. "When I was six." He nodded and left the room, the hat still in his hand. I kicked the floor, throwing down the towel.

"And why did I make you wear that hat," my dad called from the small supply closet.

"Because I had lice and to keep me from scratching." He came back in with some cleaning stuff and told me to go wash it. So I went down to the little pond and started cleaning the darn thing. I finished and walked back up to my house, scratching my head the entire way.

"Stop scratching," was the first thing I heard when I walked through the door. "Put the hat on."

"But I just washed it."

"I SAID PUT IT ON!"

"Okay, okay," I hate it when he yells, its like the whole village can hear him. I put it on and everything sounded muffled, I never liked that. Wearing it out in the cold is one thing, but having to wear it all the time isn't fun. I was about to go up to my room to sulk (and take the hat off) when I heard a muffled knock on the front door. It was Astrid. So I grabbed a jacket and we left. I had totally forgotten we were going to the cove today because of my "itchy situation".

"So, whats up with the hat?" she asked. I didn't answer. "Hiccup, are you there? Hello, anyone in there?" she said playfully knocking on my head. "Now will you respond?"

"What was your question?"

"Oh, Hiccup." She said softly pushing me.

"I have really bad dandruff," I lied. She could tell I was lying, I could see it on her face. I'm a bad lier and she knows it. Why do I try?

"No really Hiccup, why are you wearing the hat?" Her voice changed from that playful tone to stern and I don't like it when that happens.

"Fine, I'll tell you." I took a deep breath. "I have lice." You should've seen the look on her face. I don't think I've ever seen her eyes get that big. I don't know what happened next seeing that when I opened my eyes I was laying face down on the ground. But it was hot. Not because she smacked me but everything was red too, or was that from when she smacked me? My eyes started watering from the heat and it just kept getting hotter. Then I realized that my head was being held down. I groaned and the grip on my hair let up. I sat up and looked down. Right in front of me was a fire pit and someone had started a fire. I turned around. Astrid was standing behind me, a terrified look on her face.

"What just happened?" I asked. My head burned it itched so bad.

"Sorry, just trying to help."

"By sticking my head in a fire?"

"It was the only thing I could think of," she said, looking down at the ground. Really, I wasn't seeing her logic here.

"And how did you think that would help?" I don't think I've ever made her feel bad about something in my life. She looked hurt, not injured hurt but emotionally hurt.

"If you don't want my help then don't ask for it," now there's the Astrid I know. Turning the argument around and directing it at me.

"I didn't ask for your help," I said in defense. She smacked me. My head burned even more and I was tempted to scratch it.

"I'm worried okay," she had tears streaming down her face. Had the indecent after my battle with the Green Death shrinked her emotional capacity down to that of a teaspoon? No one gets that worried over lice. Its not like you can die from it.

"Its not that bad," and I lied yet again and failed doing so as I couldn't hold back the urge to scratch. I scratched and scratched and scratched and it felt so good. That didn't last too long as I made Astrid's fear come true. I scratched a little too much.

"Hiccup, stop!" she nearly screamed, grabbing my arm and pulling me toward the healer's place. I didn't want to go there. Not again, I still remember what happened last time. It wasn't pleasant, at least, to me it wasn't.

"Oh no," I cried trying to break away from her. Man, she has one tight grip. Maybe its just because I'm the weaker one here. She had to drag me in there. The healer hadn't been expecting anyone to come over so when Astrid kicked the door down he fell out of his seat.

By the time she finally got me in there, I was in tears. That just made her even more determined to get me looked at. I was worn out so I stopped struggling and she shoved me into a chair.

"Ah Hiccup, wasn't expecting you for a while," the healer said, gathering his things before tripping over a shoe. The village healer was kind of clumsy when he was at home doing nothing.

"He has lice," Astrid said trying not to make it to obvious that she had been crying just a few minutes earlier.

"Lice again, huh?" I nodded

"AGAIN!" Astrid didn't know I had it nine years ago so that came as surprise to her.

"Oh you didn't know? And I thought you two knew everything about each other?" Now why would he think that? "So lets get rid of this infestation. . . again."

"Don't you have some other method of getting rid of it?" I asked, not wanting to have that mush in my hair again.

"Sorry, Hiccup, but its only the way." I was afraid of that. I tensed up as he pulled the moosh out of the drawer. It didn't look too great and I didn't like the smell of it either. Even Astrid gagged when he opened the jar. I don't want to know whats in it but I had a feeling it contained some kind of animal poop.

"Are you sure there's nothing else?" I begged, not wanting him to come any closer with that jar in his hands. I looked at Astrid and I could see she was enjoying this. When this is over, I'm making her wear my hat.

"No, you'll just have to sit through this and stop complaining." I didn't like that answer. But it was too late to do anything about it. I closed my eyes and could feel the cold, wet goo on my head. A few minutes later he told me to go home and get a shower. I was out of there before Astrid could even open the door. I got home and ran straight for the bathroom.

When I was done, I was almost knocked back when I opened the door. Tuffnut was standing right in front of the door with a disgusted look.

"You left a scent trail," he said backing up to let me out. He wasn't the only one who followed it.

"Nice hat," Ruffnut called from the living room when she saw me. I had a bad feeling she had tried it on.

"Wheres Astrid?" I asked not wanting to make Ruff think she had done something bad.

"Shes outside feeding Toothless," Fishlegs said walking in. I smiled.

Then next day didn't start out too well for those who followed the "scent trail". Everyone woke up with lice. Even Astrid, who had taken off my hat to shove my head into a fire. Now they know what it feels like to want to rip your head off it itches so bad. I got a laugh though. Astrid, along with everyone else, had to suffer the Healer's way to get rid of lice. But hey, it works.

**A/N: Wow that took a while. All started because of some thing at school. Hope you enjoyed it! R&R please!**

**Cookies go to anyone who got the teaspoon reference.**


End file.
